tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Really Useful Around the World
Really Useful Around the World, also known as Thomas' Tour, is a series of online videos released for the Thomas' YouTube World Tour series. The videos were narrated by Mark Moraghan and the videos were animated in the style of a comic book. The videos feature Thomas travelling around the world to various countries, as well as introducing new characters exclusive to these videos. The videos were written by Davey Moore, directed by Morgan Francis and animated by Wip Vernooij. Videos Thomas Goes to New York Thomas Goes to New York is the first video to be released for the Thomas' Tour series. It was originally released on April 29th, 2015. Plot All aboard for New York City! Yellow cabs, tall buildings, underground train tunnels and more! Follow Thomas as he goes where no engine has gone before! Characters * Thomas * A Building Workman Locations *United States **New York City Trivia * A tugboat resembling Zug from TUGS can be seen. This makes sense as Zug and the other Z-Stacks were based on the Moran Fleet from New York City in the 1920s. * In real life, Thomas would not be allowed to operate in New York City as it would violate the Kaufman Electrification Act of 1923, which banned all steam locomotives from operating within city limits. Goofs * Either Thomas' driver or fireman is not clipped on correctly in the cab when he got the balloon. Video File:Thomas Goes to New York! Thomas in the Sahara Thomas In the Sahara is the second video for the Thomas' Tour series. The video was released on May 20th, 2015. Plot Bubbling Boilers! Thomas is in the Sahara Desert! He's hard at work when he realises his tanks are nearly empty. So, he fills up at the local oasis, leaving no more water for the camels! Characters * Thomas * Monyak Locations *Niger **The Sahara Trivia * The Sahara Desert covers ten countries in North Africa and according to the opening titles, Thomas' adventure in this short takes place in Niger. Goofs * When the men fill up Thomas' tanks, his tanks are closed. Video File:Thomas In the Sahara! Thomas Visits Pompeii Thomas Visits Pompeii is the third video for the Thomas' YouTube World Tour series, narrated entirely by Mark Moraghan. It was released on June 10th, 2015. Plot Ciao! Thomas is in Italy and he’s carrying passengers to Pompeii. But bubbling boilers! It appears Thomas didn't just travel to Pompeii, but back in time itself! Characters * Thomas * The Movie Director * Settebello Locations *Italy **Pompeii Station **Ancient Pompeii Ruins Trivia * The storyboard sketches of this story were uploaded to Wip Vernooij's website. * When Thomas visits Pompeii, a recreation of the main theme used in Series 1 can be heard. Goofs * Only one frame shows an overhead line. Video File:Thomas Visits Pompeii Thomas Crosses Australia Thomas Crosses Australia is the fourth video for the Thomas' Tour series. It was released on June 24th, 2015. Plot Bust my buffers! Thomas is carrying passengers across Australia, and along the way he hears some very interesting sounds! He finally discovers a funnel shaped instrument called a didgeridoo. Characters * Thomas * The Man with the Didgeridoo * The Australian Engine Locations *Australia **Adelaide River Station **Flinders Ranges **Alice Springs **Darwin Video File:Thomas Crosses Australia Thomas Meets Marshall in the Canadian Rockies Thomas Meets Marshall in the Canadian Rockies, also known as Thomas Visits the Canadian Rockies, is the fifth video for the Thomas' Tour series. It was released on July 8th, 2015. Plot Freezing funnels! Thomas is hauling tankers through the Rocky Mountains when he gets stuck in the snow! Luckily, Thomas meets a Canadian engine named Marshall to help him. Characters * Thomas * Marshall Locations *Canada **Rocky Mountains Goofs * At one point, the tankers and brake van aren't place on the rails correctly. Video File:Thomas Meets Marshall in the Canadian Rockies Thomas and the Cheeky Chimpanzees in Kenya Thomas and the Cheeky Chimpanzees in Kenya, also known as Thomas in Kenya, is the sixth video for the Thomas' Tour series. It was released on August 5th, 2015. Plot Bust my buffers! Thomas is taking his passengers on a safari along the East African Rift Valley. They see flamingos, hippos, rhinos, and lots of cheeky chimpanzees! Characters * The Little Boy * Thomas Locations *Kenya Trivia * This is the only episode in which Thomas himself does not speak. Video File:Thomas and The Cheeky Chimpanzees in Kenya Thomas & Friends Thomas' Kangaroo Adventure in Australia Thomas' Kangaroo Adventure In Australia or Thomas Visits Australia, is the seventh video for the Thomas' Tour series. It was released on August 12th, 2015. Plot Rumbling 'Roos! Thomas is carrying passengers across the Australian Savanna when a kangaroo stops on the tracks. Thomas is cross with the kangaroo until he realises the kangaroo is also carrying a passenger, a joey! They are both being really useful! Characters * Thomas * Some Passengers Locations *Australia **The Outback **Darwin Trivia * This is the first time in the World Tour series that Thomas has another adventure in the same country (Australia). Goofs *The narrator states that was another passenger who shouted at Thomas about the kangaroo, even though he's the same one who asked Thomas about him stopping. Video File:Thomas' Kangaroo Adventure In Australia Thomas Gets an Elephant Wash "Sri Lankan Style" Thomas Gets an Elephant Washdown "Sri Lankan Style", also known as Thomas Goes to Sri Lanka, is the eighth video for the Thomas' Tour series. It was originally uploaded on August 26th, 2015. Plot Thomas thought Sri Lanka was a beautiful country but he struggled with the heat and dust, especially in the tea plantation. Thomas had made it only so far from the depot until he ran over some broken tracks and someone very special saved the day. Character * Thomas * Henry Locations *Island of Sodor *Sri Lanka Trivia * The events of Henry and the Elephant are referenced. * Additionally, this video is also the only one to feature another engine from Sodor. Video File:Thomas Gets an Elephant Washdown “Sri Lankan Style” Thomas Travels to Japan Thomas Travels to Japan, formerly known as Thomas Learns the Meaning of Kon'nichiwa or Thomas Visits Japan, is the ninth video for the Thomas' Tour series. It was released on September 9th, 2015. Plot Kon'nichiwa! Thomas travels to Japan where he encounters some really useful passengers, or Sumos, that help him clear a blocked line of the railway. Characters * Thomas * The Japanese Engines Locations *Japan **Ginza Goofs * In one shot, Thomas' side-rods are missing. * The narrator states it was another train Thomas saw, but the engine who passed him is just the same one who passed earlier. * Japan's standard gauge is 1,067 mm, which is narrower than the international standard gauge. Therefore, Thomas with 1,435 mm of gauge can't run together. * The station building and the kimono of women is Chinese style. Video File:Thomas Travels to Japan Thomas Makes Scary Faces in New Zealand Thomas Makes Scary Faces in New Zealand, also known as Thomas Goes to New Zealand, is the tenth video of the Thomas' Tour series. It was released on September 16th, 2015. Plot Cinders and ashes! Thomas meets the Sodor rugby team all the way on the other side of the world in New Zealand. The team captain teaches Thomas the Maori tradition of greeting people with scary faces to determine how brave they are and Thomas gets to practice his scary faces on the local rugby team. Characters * Thomas * The Sodor Rugby Team * The Auckland Rugby Team Locations *New Zealand **Wellington **Auckland *Island of Sodor Trivia * Thomas' classic theme is used when he meets up with the Auckland rugby team. * The Auckland rugby team Thomas meets is actually the All Blacks. * This is one of two comic shorts to have real life people as characters, the other being "Thomas in London". Video File:Thomas Makes Scary Faces in New Zealand Thomas Thinks Bamboo is Really Useful Thomas Thinks Bamboo is Really Useful, also known as Thomas Has an Adventure in China is the eleventh Thomas' Tour video. It was released on September 23rd, 2015. Plot Thomas finds himself chugging through a forest in China. While in China, Thomas learns of the word Bamboo, and sets out to learn what exactly bamboo is used for. Thomas learns that there are so many uses for bamboo, even feeding pandas. Characters * Thomas Locations *China Trivia *This video may have been the partial inspiration behind The Water Wheel. Video File:Thomas Thinks Bamboo is Really Useful Thomas is the Star of the Rio de Janeiro Carnival Thomas is the Star of the Rio de Janeiro Carnival, also known as Thomas Visits Rio, is the twelfth video released for the Thomas' Tour series. It was originally released on October 14th, 2015. Plot Thomas travels to Rio de Janeiro where he learns the meaning of "oi" and unexpectedly finds himself as the star of a festive carnival! Characters * Thomas * Gustavo Locations *Brazil **Rio de Janeiro Video File:Thomas is the Star of the Rio de Janeiro Carnival Thomas Attends a Greek Wedding Thomas Attends a Greek Wedding, also known as Thomas Travels to Greece, is the thirteenth video released for the Thomas' Tour series. It was released on October 21st, 2015. Plot Thomas is in charge of a very important task for a Greek wedding. Thomas makes sure to go slow on the way to the wedding, but the Greek music has him very excited. Thankfully the plates and Thomas’ passengers arrive safely, but Thomas is very confused when the wedding guests begin throwing the plates. Characters * Thomas * Demetre * The Wedding Band Locations *Greece Video File:Thomas Attends a Greek Wedding Thomas and the Day of the Dead in Mexico City Thomas and The Day of The Dead in Mexico City, also known as Thomas Goes to Mexico City, is the fourteenth video released for the Thomas' Tour series. It was originally released on November 4th, 2015. Plot Cinders and Ashes! Thomas is scared to visit Mexico City during the Day of the Dead. Once he gets to his destination, Thomas quickly realises there was no reason to be scared and joins in the festive celebrations. Characters * Thomas * The Stationmaster Locations *Mexico **Mexico City Video File:Thomas and The Day of The Dead in Mexico City Thomas Dresses Up for The Black Beauty Contest in India Thomas Dresses Up for The Black Beauty Contest in India, also known as Thomas Goes to India, is the fifteenth video for the Thomas' Tour series. It was released on November 18th, 2015. Plot Thomas travels to India where he meets a lot of interesting engines. While Thomas is picking up a shipment of Indian fabrics, he meets an engine dressed as a Bengal, and an engine with wings. Bust my buffers! Thomas learns it’s The Black Beauty Contest in India… Characters * Thomas * Rajinda * Coran * Abiar Locations *India **Jaipur Junction Trivia * The frame when Coran tells Thomas about his livery changes for a millisecond. This is noticeable because Coran's wheel changed positions. Goofs * Rajinda and Coran switch places in the last shot. Video File:Thomas Dresses Up for The Black Beauty Contest in India Thomas Joins a Tomato Fight in Spain Thomas Joins a Tomato Fight in Spain, also known as Thomas Goes to Spain, is the sixteenth video for the Thomas' Tour series. It was released on December 2nd, 2015. Plot Thomas meets a new friend named Nuria in Spain. Thomas and Nuria have a very important pickup of crates and crates of tomatoes for the Tomato Festival. Thomas wonders how all the tomatoes will be used. He certainly doesn’t think it’s for a tomato fight! Characters * Thomas * Nuria Locations *Spain Trivia * As the photograph is taken at the end, a watermark reading Sc022 appears in the top right hand corner of the photo. Video File:Thomas Joins a Tomato Fight in Spain Thomas Runs into Trouble at Monument Valley Thomas Runs into Trouble in the Monument Valley, also known as Thomas Visits Monument Valley, America, is the seventeenth video for the Thomas' Tour series. It was released on December 16th, 2015. Plot Thomas is traveling across Arizona when he runs into trouble. Rumbling rails! Thomas doesn't use his brakes fast enough and slides off the tracks down by the road. Characters * Thomas * The Truck Driver Locations *United States **Monument Valley Trivia * This is the second time Thomas has had an adventure in the same country twice (previously travelling to New York City, United States), the first being in Australia - Arizona is also in the United States. * The storyboard sketches of this story were uploaded to Wip Vernooij's website long before the video was uploaded to YouTube. Goofs * The lines on Thomas' bunker are missing after he slid down. Video File:Thomas Runs into Trouble in the Monument Valley Thomas Sees the Northern Lights in Alaska Thomas Sees the Northern Lights in Alaska, also known as Thomas Goes to Alaska, is the eighteenth video for the Thomas' Tour series. It was released on 13 January 2016. Plot Thomas was traveling through Alaska to collect some very important passengers who were climatologists. As he was traveling along, he encountered a few scientists who were relieved to see him because they didn't have heat or light. Characters * Thomas * Michelle * The Climatologists * The Scientists Locations *United States **The Alaskan Research Outpost Trivia * This is the first time in the World Tour series that Thomas has a third adventure in the same country (United States). Video File:Thomas Sees the Northern Lights in Alaska Thomas & Friends Thomas Meets an Artist in Paris Thomas Meets an Artist in Paris, also known as Thomas Goes To France, is the nineteenth video for the Thomas' Tour series. It was originally released on 27 January 2016. Plot Cinders and ashes! Thomas thinks France is beautiful. As he's traveling through France, he picks up a few different passengers who tell him about the different famous buildings. Characters * Thomas * The Tourists * The Artist Locations *France **Paris Trivia * This is the first time Thomas himself is not photographed at the end of a "Really Useful Around the World" segment. Video File:Thomas Meets an Artist in Paris Thomas Celebrates the Chinese New Year Thomas Celebrates the Chinese New Year is the twentieth Thomas' Tour video. It was released on 10 February 2016. Plot Thomas travels to China to celebrate the Chinese New Year. Along the way, he meets an engine, Yen, and a picks up a very important passenger, a dragon. Characters * Thomas * Yen Locations *China Trivia * This is the third time Thomas has had an adventure in the same country twice, the first being in Australia and the second being in the United States. * This video may have been the inspiration behind Thomas and the Dragon. Video File:Thomas Celebrates the Chinese New Year Thomas Picks Up a Special Passenger in London Thomas Picks Up a Special Passenger in London, also known as Thomas in London, is the twenty-first and final video released for the Thomas' Tour series and the final video for the YouTube World Tour. It was released on March 2nd, 2016. Plot Thomas thinks that London is full of special passengers. Along the railway, he picks up the Lord Mayor of London, a goat, and saves the most special passenger for last. Characters * Thomas * The Important Man * The Lord Mayor * The Soldiers * Queen Elizabeth II Locations *The Mainland **London **King's Cross Trivia *This is one of two comic shorts to have real life people as characters, the other being "Thomas Goes to New Zealand". *The World War II era warship, [[wikipedia:HMS_Belfast_(C35)|HMS Belfast]], appears when Thomas stops thinking about his meeting with the important man. Goofs * When Thomas stops thinking about his meeting with the Important Man, his coaches vanish. Video File:Thomas Picks Up a Special Passenger in London Trivia * The United States was the most visited country in the series, appearing in three videos. * This is the first time since the twelfth series where the narrator has voiced all the characters in a story. * This series of videos produced the most videos for the Thomas' YouTube World Tour series, at a total of twenty-one videos. * These videos are not canon to the television series. However, it is possible they are the inspiration behind The Great Race and the launch of Big World! Big Adventures! ja:Really Useful Around the World pl:Użyteczny Parowóz zwiedza Świat Category:Promotional Videos Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour